the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Siege of Caras Imloth
This page is about the great siege that occured on the 25th of October 2015, and is mainly written from Aglarion_II's point of view as he is one of the few that remember it. Pre-Siege The reasoning behind the siege is unknown and debated, but it is known that before the siege, a charity give away took place in Caras Imloth. Precious metals and gear were given away to good aligned players. Some people believe that the besieging factions wanted to seize these precious gifts, and they see this as the reason of the siege. Although the clans of Gundabad and Angmar claim this was a revenge action to the High Elves pushing far into Angmar, they thought to reclaim the lands by destroying Caras Imloth and thus removing the High Elven foothold from Angmar. Siege of Caras Imloth On the 25th of October 2015, The Northern Angmar clans and the Gundabad hordes moved to besiege the High Elven Fortress Caras Imloth in Angmar. Many good aligned people were present at Caras Imloth because of the charity give away that just took place. But when the Orcish horns were heard, all folk ran to the walls, looking down on the seemingly endless waves of Evil Creatures, it seemed like there was no chance of surviving the siege for the defenders. At that time a Black Númenórean from Umbar named Aglarion and his kinsmen Kvesir and Dolgukhor were present among the defenders within the city, The former harbored an ancient hatred for Orcs and the latter was suprisingly befriended with the City's High Elven Lord named Rikz, so they decided to join the defenders in this battle, at first they tried to stay out but the minute the battle began Aglarion got Orcish arrows flung towards his head, this gave the Black Numenoreans no choice but to retaliate and attack the Orcs, the arrows were probably a misunderstanding since the orcs didn't know of the Black Numenorean presence at Caras Imloth. Inmediatly Hordes of Orcs stormed the gate, but Caras Imloth was a strong, and well built fortress, so before the orcs even reached the bridge, most had died. But then Aglarion spotted something terrible, Orc Bombardiers, he yelled to Rikz: "Bombardiers on the bridge!" and the High Elves reacted as fast as one could, all orcs lay dead on the bridge within seconds, the bombs exploding on a safe distance fro the wall. The Orc General Gombar the Black knew he had to come up with a new strategy if he wanted to even reach the gates.. He send Warg Bombardiers with Trolls shielding them from the arrows up the bridge, the Trolls, heavily armored, seemed to almost ignore the Elven arrows and rushed to the gates, with the wargs safely in between them, all hope seemed lost for the defenders. But then, out of nowhere, a horn was blown, not an orcish one though, it were the Rangers of The North, the Dunedain, the ancient wardens of Arnor, arriving from the west, they shot a volley at the bridge, their arrows shielding the land from the light of the sun, but when light returned and the arrows reached their goals, most Wargs, Orcs and Trolls that were charging on the bridge seconds before, now laid dead. All hope seemed lost for the Orcs and some even fled. But there rose the Orc general Gombar, orc bomb on his back, running to the gate himself, he ignored the dozens of arrows in his body and did the seemingly impossible, he blew up the gates... Although the Orc General died in the explosion, many of the Freepeoples did too, Aglarion was thrown from the walls by the explosion, landing amidst the rallying hordes of Orcs. He quickly stood up and unsheathed his sword Möromé, slaughtering dozens of orcs that were surrounding him, the Dwarves of Durin's Folk present at the siege, saw Aglarion surrounded and charged out of the city to his aid. The remaining defenders regained hope upon the sight of the charging dwarves, and rushed to their aid. Tired of fighting, having slaughtered many orcs, trolls and wargs, Aglarion was faced by Gombars Lieutenant, a great duel took place, Aglarion managing to chop of the left arm of the Lieutenant, but the orc was filled with rage over the death of his master and ignored his pain, but the enraged Orc was no match in a fair duel against a Man of Númenórean blood, but this duel wasn't fair.. Aglarion, distracted by the Orc lieutenant, heard an arrow fly right past his head, when he realized he was being shot at it was too late.. A second Orcish arrow hit Aglarions eye, now half blind the Black Numenorean held up his sword once more in an attempt to slay his foe, and thrust his sword through the Orcs heart, Aglarion was tired and badly bloodied, surrounded by orcs it seemed al was lost, but right when Aglarion fell to the ground and fell unconscious, he saw dozens of Dwarves charging at the Orcs.. Aftermath In the aftermath following the battle Aglarion woke up amidst the dead orcs, elves, dwarves and men. He saw people scavenging for survivors and valuable equipment. Rikz saw Aglarion standing up and ran to him. They laughed for a short while but it was quickly disrupted, because at that moment, an orc with a white flag walked to them. Rikz asked:"what could you possibly seek here but death, Orc?" The orc responded:"I seek the sword of the Redhorn, it is a priced relic among us, and we demand it back" Rikz responded furiously:"after all you did here, you come here with a white flag DEMANDING your precious sword back?!" The orc frowned. Aglarion meddled in with conversation saying:"Rikz, my friend, give the orc his sword back, I understand the value of such a relic, I too lost this sort of a relic in a battle once, and I still grief for it" "fine" Rikz said. "Take your sword and never return!" Aglarion left for Umbar with his fellow Kinsmen and said a final goodbye to Lord Rikz and the city survivors of the battle amidst the now ruined fortress before starting his long journey home.. OOC Factions and players in the battle: This is written out of Aglarions memory, and since its months ago that the battle took place just knows a few names. High Elves: Since CI is a High Elven city, a lot of high elves were in the battle, I only remember one name though: Rikz5, lord of Caras Imloth and commander of the allied forces in the siege. Angmar: Angmar had lost a lot of land in previous battles, this is one of the reason they attacked. Gundabad: Gundabad was the main attacker, with the greatest host. Gombur the Black commanded Evil in this battle. Durin's Folk: The Dwarves came with many warriors and where an important faction in the siege. Im only sure that PolarClad of Erebor was in this battle, and I vaguely seem to remember Thorin_The_King and other Erebor dwarves too. Umbar: Actually a neutral faction, they joined in by accident, people that believe in the "Black Conspiracy" believe the Umbarians where here for a totally different reason... Since this was my own faction I remember the players that took part. Kvesir, then ruler of Umbar, Dolguzagar, 2nd in command of Kvesir, Aglarion_II, then lord of Barad Aglar and captain of the recruits, and Dronewolf, a corsair. Rangers of the North: The rangers saved the battle with their timing, im not sure who commanded them, but in my memory Combobob and JJof where present. Dol Amroth and Gondor: Some Gondorians and Swan Knights were present at the battle. Other factions: because of the charity a lot of random players were present, factionless, or not really representing there faction because of political reason, that still took part in the battle. I think that in total, around 20 different players took part in the battle that lasted 7-8 hours in total. Category:History Category:Server Events